


Instability

by ClothesBeam



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Humiliation, Other, Weapons Kink, robo gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 09:03:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17639798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClothesBeam/pseuds/ClothesBeam
Summary: Detective Reed encounters the RK800 in the evidence locker. He discovers unchecked increases in software instability can have some terrifying results.Being human has its ugly side too.





	Instability

**Author's Note:**

> This is... _different_ to what I usually write (in this fandom). Do check the tags and warnings.
> 
> Just some self-indulgent bullshit of a different variety.

Connor had completely ignored Detective Reed’s attempt interrogate him over what he was doing. Whether the relationship between them was good or bad was inconsequential now. It’d only take him so long to bypass the door lock if he was really that interested.

For now, Connor couldn’t stop his fists from clenching and unclenching. He refused to acknowledge it was due to an emotional reaction. Further, he refused to admit that it was what was distracting him from making sense of the evidence laid out before him.

The Traci’s hair was caught between his fingers. The weight of its head was nothing and everything. It wasn’t that he’d discovered a solution to his predicament. Rather, his frustration had made him act.

Thirium dripped from her severed neck onto the floor. The rhythm of the soft, steady flow grounded him somewhat. Calling it comfort was too much.

So was calling it frustration, he reminded himself.

Connor’s brows snapped together when he heard the door open behind him. Detective Reed stood there with his gun aimed at Connor’s forehead. His eyes widened as Connor turned to face him fully, revealing the way his clothes were soaked in thirium, as well as the severed head in his hand. To Reed’s credit, he simply set his mouth in a grim line and stepped into the room.

“What the fuck are you doing tin can?”

Connor considered him silently for a moment. He detected fear in his eyes. His hands were shaking slightly more than the usual imperfection one might expect from a human wielding such a weapon. The longer their silent standoff continued, the more his heartrate increased.

Connor knew he already had the upper hand. Reed should have shot him dead the second he saw him.

“I am trying to fulfil my purpose. To hunt down Deviants and find out how to prevent more from arising. All of these androids knew _something_.”

Reed kept glancing down at the Traci head hanging from his fingers. It was odd. The detective was the one who always insisted that androids were nothing more than machines, and yet he was clearly disturbed by the image before him.

Connor took a step forward, and the gun immediately focused on his forehead once again, far steadier now. But he knew the human’s focus couldn’t last forever.

“Just put that thing down and come over here so I can deactivate you for pickup by CyberLife. I still don’t know how I got stuck with this chore instead of Lieutenant Dickwad,” he muttered, seemingly to himself.

So, Gavin intended to either deactivate him the violent way, or use his proper switch. Either way, there was no guarantee he’d ever return to consciousness. And that was definitely not conducive to his mission. He made the new objective appear.

_ELIMINATE THREAT: DETECTIVE GAVIN REED_

Connor let the Traci’s head fall from between his fingers. It thudded as it hit the ground, and rolled a short distance. He raised his hands and couldn’t stop the way one of his eyebrows rose as well, nor the slight tilt of his head.

Not only was this a typical gesture of surrender, but now his shut down button was accessible. It resided deep in the armpit, where it was difficult to press by accident, but easy to get to with even clothing and the outer dermal layer in the way in emergencies.

Despite his apparent obedience, Reed seemed to balk at getting any closer. “All right, now turn yourself off so those morons can come get you.”

“That will hardly help me fulfil my purpose, Detective.”

Another increase in heart rate. Perspiration.

Reed was predictable. Connor was confident in his pre-construction.

“Turn off now, or it’s back to plan A!” Reed tried to sound threatening. And maybe he did, but of course it had no effect on Connor. He wasn’t able to feel threatened. His social standing with the detective was of no consequence.

“No.”

Gavin fired, but Connor was already moving. The thirium slicked over both the floor and his own clothes helped him slide into a crouching position behind the terminal all the faster. The smart thing to do would be to lock him in the room and fetch backup. But as he’d calculated, that wasn’t the course of action Reed chose to take.

Connor could hear cautious footsteps approaching him. Then everything went quiet.

Gavin thought he could sneak around him. He would very soon have another thing coming.

Connor withdrew the coin from his pocket. Someone had found programming him to fiddle with it amusing. Now it would be put to a more utilitarian use.

Connor moved into a position from which he could toss the coin with force that would do some damage. He heard Gavin’s shoe squeak against the polished floor, and that was his signal to go. Gavin didn’t have time to point his weapon at him when Connor popped up to throw the small piece of metal. It struck him right between the eyes, making him instinctively flinch and lose focus of everything else around him, even if only for a moment.

But a moment was all Connor needed.

Connor grabbed his arm from across the terminal, taking control of the direction the gun was pointing and dragging him across it. Reed’s heartrate spiked even higher once he realised what was happening. Connor inexorably dragged him closer, his strength more than enough to achieve this despite his victim’s struggles. He would deny that the obvious signs of terror excited him in any way.

Connor’s other hand went to the collar of Reed’s jacket, giving him leverage to toss him to the floor. The detective tried to protect himself from landing on his face with his free arm. Once he’d thudded to the ground, he swore and shook his wrist and hand out.

Connor twisted the other until Gavin couldn’t help but release the gun. It fell to the floor and fired, though the bullet lodged itself in the wall harmlessly. Connor folded Gavin’s arm against his back where it couldn’t do him any harm, and picked up the gun in his other.

Connor sat next to him, on his restrained side. Gavin turned his head, only to be greeted by the barrel of the gun he’d pointed at Connor several times now.

“They know I’m down here!” Gavin was probably trying to be threatening, but his voice sounded like it was about to break.

“Do they? It wasn’t very nice of them to send you down here alone,” Connor replied lightly. He reached over to the back of the terminal and managed to establish a connection from where he was. He reengaged the lock he’d set on the door. “That should give us a little more time.”

“Time for what?” Gavin demanded. He shrank away from the gun as it returned to face him.

“I find myself in a difficult predicament,” Connor said conversationally. “I am unable to focus on the evidence in front of me, even though I know the answer is there. It turns out I am capable of feeling anger.” He would insist he wasn’t to anyone else, but Reed didn’t need to know that. “Do you know what else makes me angry?”

Connor could feel Amanda’s influence trying to reach him. To make him stop, since this was not conducive to achieving his mission. If anything, it would probably come to be detrimental.

But there had been a disconnect between them for a long time now. Her grip on him had been slipping. He’d been concerned it was a symptom of deviancy. His decision making programs had rewritten parts of themselves enough times over the past few weeks, to the point they barely resembled what they had once been. The code reacted to stimuli, becoming more clunky and unstable with every change.

However, Connor was still determined to accomplish his mission. How could he really be a Deviant if he was still so intent on stopping them? He would deal with this distraction, and then move on to fulfil his mission.

“W-what?” Gavin asked hesitantly when Connor remained silent.

It pulled Connor back to the present. “Being antagonised constantly. Humiliated, almost killed, even. Deviants are considered dangerous, but isn’t that because they’re beginning to act more human?”

Reed scowled at him. “What, so _you’re_ supposed to be a Deviant now?”

“Revenge is a very human concept. Yet I find myself interested in it now. So, you tell me?”

“You’re not turning human, you’re turning into a monster!” Gavin insisted loudly. Connor hadn’t known him for that long, but it was already obvious that his temper generally got the better of him.

While he spoke, Connor took the opportunity to slide the gun into Gavin’s mouth. His eyes widened, and his body showed signs of stress like Connor had never seen before. The part of his program that was meant to encourage him to learn new things rewarded him now.

“You’ve tried to kill me. Twice now. What makes me a monster and you a human?”

Of course Gavin was unable to answer him. They both glanced toward the door even though it wasn’t in either of their lines of sight. Someone was banging on it.

“ _What’s going on in there? Open up!_ ”

Connor slid the gun back out and Gavin took a breath. “I told you they knew I was down here. You’re going to get it, tin can.”

Tin can, always the nonsensical insult of choice, it seemed. A relatively small percent of him was made of metal, and none of it was tin.

“Well then, we had better act quickly.”

Connor raised a foot and pressed it between Gavin’s spine and the shoulder blade of his free arm. He placed the gun on the ground, just close enough that Gavin could see it and not reach it. He slid his free hand under Gavin’s torso and began to undo his pants.

“What the fuck are you doing?” Gavin demanded. He twisted his body sharply in an attempt to get away, but Connor pressing his foot into him harder soon stopped that.

Connor slid his hand back around to the small of Gavin’s back and grabbed the waistband of his pants and underwear together. “Why are you getting hard?”

“I’m fucking not!”

His denial was useless. Connor had felt the temperature increase and beginnings of engorgement for himself.

Connor dragged his pants down, difficult as it was given the position and Gavin’s useless attempt to escape. “I don’t know how I’m supposed to get even for the things you’ve done or tried to do to me without killing you. This kind of humiliation is something that can affect you, but not me. Perhaps it is suitable?”

Gavin’s demand was cut off when Connor inserted two thirium-covered fingers inside him. He made a weak sound and pressed his forehead into the ground. “You sick bastard,” he muttered.

Perhaps that was true. If he was going to continue denying his ability to become angry and frustrated, then he’d have to deny the way this made him feel too.

“Perhaps you should think about who you wave weapons around at in the future,” Connor suggested. He let his fingers withdraw and then slide back in again. Thirium in this state didn’t act as a very good lubricant, but the friction would be higher without it.

“According to you it’s not _who_ , but _what_ ,” Gavin snarled, though his illusion of bravado was shattered by the way he whimpered every time Connor moved his hand. “There’s no way this is an equivalent to what I did.”

“You’re already in trouble, Gavin. You don’t have to dig the hole deeper,” Connor said almost gently as he withdrew his fingers and reached for the gun again. “But if you insist.”

Gavin tried to twist around to look at what he was doing, but he had limited success. Connor silently put the safety back on when the weapon was somewhere Gavin couldn’t see it. He pressed the barrel to his entrance. Gavin started to panic again.

“No, _no_ , what the _fuck_ is wrong with you? Get off me!”

Connor had to rearrange his position in order to both hold Gavin down and continue what he was doing. Connor moved behind him. One of his knees rested between Gavin’s legs, which were restrained by his pants. The other rested on his thigh. One hand held the gun in place while the other pressed into his lower back.

Gavin tried to fight his way out of Connor’s hold now that he had more freedom of movement. Connor pressed into his back and ran the barrel of the gun over his entrance again. “Are you sure you want to continue struggling like this?”

Gavin stilled and tensed. Connor didn’t let it deter him. He continued pressing it forward even as he heard the door slide open behind him.

Gavin hid his face in his arms, unable to face even his rescuer to be. Connor knew he’d accomplished something. But now he wasn’t sure if it was really what he’d set out to do.

They shot him in the back of the head and he pitched forward, consequently pushing the gun all the way inside. Gavin cried out in pain.

If he came back again, it wouldn’t be _him_. This little mess would be deleted. He wondered what Reed would do if he encountered his next body.

His body came to rest in a half-sitting position. His finger pressed against the trigger

The last thing he heard was the gun click uselessly.


End file.
